netboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Succubus
Succubus (also known by Swag Officer Succubus), is a Canadian based artist, programmer, gamer and music aficionado. A man of the high-class, originating from the mysterious winter wonderland of Canada, his artistic talents are praised throughout the NETBOYS community and he takes pride in delivering highly-revered content, and occasionally live-streaming the creation of various projects he is working on. He currently is undergoing the extreme stress of having to share a room with his mother, all while attending college, thus bearing a heavy load on his mind, which his frustration with is often seen in his art, which some reckon he uses as an outlet for the troubles in his current life. For a compilation of works he has made himself, Click here. OH DAMMIT IM NOT ALLOWED TO POST LEWDS HERE OH FRICKFRICKFRICKFRICKFRICK Life and Career ??? - January 2015 Succubus's origins are extremely sparce, and any additional info has not been disclosed to the group publicly. Besides a rare photo of half of Succubus's face, virtually no info exists about Succubus that is available to the public eye. January - June 2015 Along with members Zazier, Dusty, and Haley, the trio established the social gaming group SBS. The group was extremely successful, up until the creation of NETBOYS in the summer of 2015. Many of Succubus's origins come from SBS and the various hi-jinks the group used to pull off, varying from making mixtapes, to general pranks. Due to various explicit language from Succubus that upseted various members in SBS, he was briefly kicked out from the group, but eventually invited back in. He has since migrated full time to the NETBOYS Skype group. 'June - August 2015' Succubus initially joined the group through member, Zazier. When added to the group, he was immediately welcomed with open arms. Throughout the summer, Succubus worked on many pieces of artwork, including his magnum-opus, "Putin Drinking Milk". September 2015 - August 2016 Succubus has since dedicated his time fully to the NETBOYS movement. Although there is the occasional disappearance, he has since been a very memorable member to the cause. In August 2016, Succubus was promoted to Tier 2. Controversy Succubus has had many incidents throughout his time as a NETBOYS member, including many falling-outs and fights. Anonymity Succubus tends to be extremely anonymous, keeping his personal life away from the group. This has caused some tension between certain members, making it difficult to connect with succubus at a personal level. Feud With Alex Succubus and Alex, have had a long lasting feud due to Succ's various antics. avant-garde artwork and general buffoonery. It has since been resolved, and the two no longer concern each other. Shit-Posting Succubus has been known to ramble/vent for hours on end, on his ability to shitpost; meaning to post low quality posts on various social media sites. Succubus's favorite place to go to do this ritual is 4chan and 8chan, but casually does it in the official NETBOYS skype chat. Art Style By far the most autistic, Succ has contributed various art pieces to the group. His style is often considered controversial and excels at stirring mental anguish in its viewers. Former member, Snazzell, has labeled Succ's style of art as "avant-garde", and many of his pieces fall under this term for his artistic stylings, although "what the fuck" is another phrase often used to categorize his art. Notable Artwork These first three were edited from a PETA advertisement lauded by its controversy for being morbidly indecent. The Peta advert with the words "Anal Is Better Than Putin" was posted in a 4chan board, receiving mostly positive criticism. There have been many artworks made by Swag Officer Succubus and is still continuing to improve his artwork to hopefully getting into tier 0 despite being happy with himself. The Resurrection (Aug 2016) In August 2016, succubus rose from a long era of stress and depression to once again return to the NETBOYS and be that one guy who did some cool shit for the group. The reason behind his own resurrection is unknown but most people know that succubus may have created the lore page on this wiki, or some more artwork that is still floating around on the internet. His shit-posting has since then reached higher levels of lulz and joy for everyone that can appreciate a good post these days. He is the hero that the NETBOYS needed. However he does have his limits and cannot post as many dead cat memes as he once did before, he is of course in part, a very good writer, skilled in making image posts more fun, and has an undying loyalty that back then, were things that not many people invested in. He still calls himself an originalfag for some unknown reason, even after the Resurrection. The reason behind the resurrection is mostly unknown and to this day, nobody really knows how and why succubus was resurrected, as some theorized that some mystical force in the stars gave some life force, or that succubus received proper treatment but everyone thought he died. It is the one of the biggest mysteries surrounding the NETBOYS. The Exploration (Aug 2016 - Jan 2018) over the years the Netboys have lost Alot of relevance, and has faded onto obscurity over the years. Meanwhile in the background, succubus went on a series of adventures through the internet that involved much heartbreak, despair, and overwhelming feelings of desiring death because of how hopeless it was to find other communities. In the end he decided to make his own private discord server he himself can commit to, something that most people don't even know about. Although his adventures are mostly too big to fit coherently in one wiki article, Its rumored that over the years hes been slowly improving his own skills in the hopes of competing with the bigger youtubers, or at the very least get some kind of audience that would make his own existence more validated, whatever that may be as referenced from many secret DM's that have been collected by the shitpostery of master shitposters who have yet to release such information. His mental health unfortunately, from the stresses of life and how unpredictable it is; has suffered and since January 2017 he has gone into multiple trances of constant depression and hopelessness for days because of how much hope he has already lost in all of his advances when it comes to social media and what he calls a YouTube career. Although he at the time was very open to not killing himself, multiple deleted tweets from August 13th, 2017 show that he has cut his wrists, although the videos themselves have also been lost to history, mainly because of how quickly it was deleted. Additionally he left another big group lost to history that was formerly rivaling to the netboys as well as he himself said: "The group has lost its identity. There is nothing to go back to." Its rumored to be a group dating back when the netboys was still allied to a huge portion of another group from a time long ago on tf2x10 servers, back in 2015. From first hand interviews with succubus, All of which has been confirmed as true with archived videos and testaments from real people who have listed their complaints and explained the history of the era that was once considered a golden age. To sum up this era of succubus's life in short in his own words: "it was a major learning experience for me. but honestly if i could go back in time i would either kill myself or encourage myself to take up a more job effective hobby instead of the shit i do now because of how difficult my life has become. Its been so stressful that I had to dye my hair pink just so i could look in the mirror and smile a little bit. 2016 and 2017 were the worst years because i was emotionally dependent on things that weren't meant to last a lifetime. I considered shooting up a school just to get out of the daily pain i had to go through in 2016 because of how shit the group dynamic was even back then man. I mean sure nothing on the internet matters because we all are gonna die but shit dude when you and me are in a skype chat as i work on some dumb video solely just to escape from the pain i gotta deal with every single day, It really makes me consider if Im going insane like holy fuck nuggets. Did you know how many best friends ive tried to make in 2017 alone? Time and time again, with (REDACTED AT REQUEST OF SUCCUBUS PLAY A BLEEPING SOUND IN YOUR HEAD FOR THIS BOLD ITALICIZED TEXT YOU BAKA) being the more recent example of why i think everything doesn't matter in the end is that whenever i try and actively be a friend for someone else on the internet it always ends badly because of how fucking busy my life is and how stressed out i am most of the time. But you know funny part is that Ive learned more from those 2 years than all of my school years. Shows how much of a failure the school system is nowadays, and im a better guy because of it. Now can you please give me those steam succubus trading cards please? You promised." A time of darkness. (Jan 2018 - July 2018) The long periods of time were not easy for poor succubus. He went through a long time trying to find a new friend that he could trust in because he for a while missed the old days. He went through many transitions and has changed greatly over this period of time because of his brand new job. He took many measures to forget about the past and to move on, to forget everything he used to love to try to live as someone else. It obviously wasn't successful and eventually, he fell into a state of deep depression where he was constantly looking for a brand new place to call his internet home, a new place to escape from the stresses of everyday life. He did find it but it was all too late. Around this time Succubus really fine tuned and leveled up his skills at his hobbies. But for a while succubus would be feeling like complete shit for the duration of this period of time. December 2018 He resurfaced again at the beginning of December. Headin to vietnam or something Current Events????? (July 2018-????) to be announced when it happensCategory:Members